Save Keep
Requirements Method 1 (Jinrai) * Access to a katana that can use Jinrai. * Access to a Save Point with an exit. ** The exit on the left side is easier ** If the exit is on the right side, you might need to buffer another Jinrai in order to exit the room. Method 2 (Waystone) * Access to a save point. * 1 Waystone How to perform Method 1 # Go to the very edge of the save point that will still allow you to press UP to bring up the save dialogue. # Use Jinrai to exit the save room. ## Input Jinrai but very quickly input up just after inputting the attack button to initiate Jinrai. # The save dialogue box should come up and at this point you must confirm "YES" just as the room transitions out. # If you do it correctly, the save menu will pop up and you will have exited the save room. Method 2 # Get close to the save point (UP icon is displayed to bring up the save menu) # Input UP~MENU (almost at the same time, but press MENU a bit earlier) # If done correctly, the save dialogue will be displayed while the main menu is brought up. # Finally, use a Waystone. This will allow you to move around while the save menu / dialogue is displayed. Properties * You can now move around normally except the save menu will be blocking your view. * You can still bring up the main menu. ** Exiting the main menu will bring back your HP/MP HUD and the minimap. ** Use the minimap to navigate while in this glitched state. * Important: Be careful as to not accidentally save over files you care about. ** Once you save a file or exit the save file menu, you will be back to a normal state. * Update: There is a difference when applying this glitch in a pure New Game versus a New Game+ file. ** In the former, wherever you save is where the game will load you. ** In the latter, there is a different location you are placed in. Applications * Save anywhere in the game (as long as you can keep the menu active). ** This glitched save file places you in a different place compared to a suspended save. * Saving your game during the Bael fight will allow you to load that file and jump into the boss fight. * Save at the bottom floor of the Tower of Twin Dragons then load the file. You will be placed right before the first trigger point for the Valac fight. * If you save during a Game Over, you will have a save file in whatever room you were in at 0 HP. Assuming you don't have anything that regens your HP, you now have permanent Zombie Glitch on a file! Videos Demonstration - Garden of Silence Save Point to Glitched Save at Tower of Twin Dragons Silver Bromide room Category:Glitch Category:Major Glitch